Distracted driving can lead to motor vehicle accidents, which may result in injury and, in some cases death. One contributing factor to distracted driving is mobile device interaction, particularly through telephone calls, text messages, and social media applications. While mobile applications and hands-free devices currently exist which purport preventing and/or minimizing direct mobile device interaction during driving, such mobile applications and hands-free devices are limited by technological shortcomings which hinder their effectiveness in reducing distracted driving in a safe manner.
For example, in regard to mobile applications, such applications are, in some instances, comprehensively restrictive and prevent all incoming calls, messages, and notifications from being provided to a mobile device of a driver until after driving has stopped. Accordingly, emergency calls, messages, and notifications may be prohibited from reaching the driver in a timely fashion in fitting with an emergency situation. Moreover, in other instances in which the mobile applications restrict the presentation of incoming calls, messages, and notifications based on a velocity of the vehicle as determined through a GPS and/or accelerometer of the mobile device, the determined velocity readings can be subverted through restricting GPS privileges of the mobile application and/or travelling at a constant speed through vehicle cruise control utilization.
With respect to hands-free devices, in some instances, such devices are configured to audibly and/or visually generate all incoming calls, messages, and notifications for the user. However, it has been shown that the audibilization and/or visualization of content do not significantly reduce distracted driving as compared to conventional mobile device usage. Additionally, in other instances in which only certain incoming calls, messages, and notifications are audibly and/or visually generated for the user, the determination is made based on pre-stored user selections that do not take into consideration criteria such as traffic levels, environmental conditions, time of day, type of road, and emergency calls, messages, and notifications.
As such, in order to address the technological shortcomings mentioned above, there may exist a need for applications, apparatuses, and systems which analyze an incoming telephonic event to a mobile device in relation to a combination of vehicle telematics data, user preferences, and hands-free device activation to determine if the incoming telephonic event is to be presented at the mobile device during vehicle operation.